


Miscommunication!

by Choseong



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Am I crazy?, Bonding Moments, Classical Music, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Music, Wholesome, YouTube, breddy - Freeform, feelings of doubt, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: The hotel they were staying at unfortunately booked their room to another guest due to miscommunications in confirmation email to compensate she gave them a smaller room for free but they had to share one bed.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Times have changed

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this may turn into a story? We will see what happens in case you don’t know me I’m very irregular on updates so yea :3 
> 
> Thanks so much for for reading!
> 
> [Chapter status: Additions, grammar checks 11.15.20.]

Brett and Eddy was so excited go to another trip to Japan. Weeks before they booked a hotel near the heart of Tokyo. But as always _if you get get a hotel quickly you can confirm your registration slowly._ Brett wasn’t aware that they had to confirm their room twice even though they already paid for it and they ended up loosing their room. It _was_ a perfect room, 2 beds, one bath, with a nice view of downtown Tokyo.

They were at the hotel lobby trying to figure out the best options for them at the moment. Brett was a little frustrated he could tell that Eddy was annoyed at him for not confirming the room. They arrive late at night the time was around 1am and they were both so tired. At this point he was just ready to agree with anything.

“We apologize again for the inconvenience sir,” The lady at the front desk told them. “The options I can see that’s the best for you at the moment would be a room at the 30th floor. The room only has one bed a queen, with a nice view. Tomorrow we can help you find a better room for your next days if they are available. This is the best option as of right now, we won’t charge you for the night, is this ok?” He could see that she was very apologetic so he guess he couldn’t truly be angry. 

_It was just one night_ , Brett told himself.

He sighed, “Yeah, yeah, that be fine.” He waved it off, they just needed to suck it up for the night.

He was able to get the key card and met back up with Eddy he was sitting by one of the chairs. When he found out he was quite irritated at Brett and told him to go figure it out himself before he came back to him. He couldn’t blame Eddy for being mad at him but he just wished he wasn’t so _petty_ at times. 

“So, you got our room?” Eddy asked as he looked up from his phone.

“Nah, not really? Well, she said we can try to see better options tomorrow but for now it’s just a smaller room with one queen bed.” 

Eddy’s expression turned from curiosity to something unreadable. “What?  No, I don’t want share a bed with you! This is your fault!” Eddy was clearly annoyed and Brett couldn’t figure out why. 

“Fucking hell, Eddy, it’s just _one night,_ yeah? We slept together before what’s so different about now?” Brett was honestly exhausted and didn’t want to fight with Eddy.

Eddy looked very irritated and anxious he was pacing around in the lobby, although the both of them had little to no energy thanks to jet lag and the actually time itself, it was different... 

_Times have changed,_ recently Eddy have noticed how he's been paying more attention to Brett and he thinks it’s a problem. He noticed the little things he would do like tap his pencil in rhythm to whatever piece he was playing in his head when they were on the plane. His heart would beat fast every time he went closer to him and he knew that it was right. He realized he would get too happy when Brett smiled at him or laugh at his lame jokes. He honestly didn’t know how he would react if they slept together again. 

Yeah, there times back then when they shared a bed together and he didn’t give a fuck. But now, he was more aware of his _feelings_ then ever and he was afraid it would cause a problem to their friendship.

“Look, I reckon you can try and talk to her again if you want, so if you want to humor me you can stay here, if not you better follow me.” He knew Brett was quite over him at this point.

Brett stood by Eddy he was clearly waiting for him to follow him even though he couldn’t meet his eyes he relaxed a little when he saw him redundantly pick up their bags. Eddy was pissed but he had to apologize to Brett tomorrow for being a ass,  _but_ _for real who forgets the confirmation email?_

The hotel was pretty large, he still wished they had their original room. But he just accepted to follow Brett since he didn’t want to sleep in the lobby. They spoke little to no words as the got into the elevator. It was really quite as they were the only ones inside waiting for it to go up he can hear the music in the elevator playing loudly. Eddy saw Brett press level 30 so he assumes their room was in the 30th floor. A couple of levels later the door opened a family came in and smiled politely at them. Brett unconsciously pulled Eddy’s sleeve to bring him closer to him and to give the family more room to stand inside. Eddy can feel his face heat up, was very conscious of Brett’s breath on his neck. 

He knew that Brett felt more comfortable to have Eddy closer to him at times like these so he let Brett pull him in. He tried to ignore him as he secretly hugged his arm, it made his heart beat fast and he just couldn’t look at him. Thankfully the family was getting off the next level. They didn’t pay attention to them though Eddy was kind of relived for that. After they got off Brett let out a huge sigh, Eddy turned around to face Brett he was still a little nervous. Eddy’s expression soften as he brush the bangs of his hair to give him some comfort. Brett closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Eddy bite his lip he couldn’t tell what he was feeling at the moment as he continued to brush his hair. The elevator finally opened and Eddy stopped what he was doing. Brett seemed to be in a daze but was brought back to life when Eddy gestured him to lead the way.

“Right, were in 3204A.” He told him as walked out Eddy was close behind him. They followed the numbers that’s was decreasing. They finally reached their room it was not to far from the elevator, at least  something came good from this. When they opened the door the room was dark, Eddy switched on the light they found a place to leave their bags and where the bath was. The room was a little small but as she promised they had a view, was it the best view? No. But it was something, they were able to see some lights that decorated the dark city. Street lights were dimly lit accompanied by the big flashy lights beaming from the buildings and stores. The streets were still busy as ever as they watched the little cars drive by.

After taking a shower they both of them agreed to sleep. Brett close the shades as Eddy turned off the lights. He felt his heart squeeze as he saw Brett claim the left side of the bed after taking his glasses off. He was still very against this but he let his exhaustion take over from his emotions. Finally, he decided to sleep on the right side. 

It went ok for a few minutes but right after he was about to go into a deep sleep he felt someone pull him close to him from behind.

  
It was Brett. 

Eddy’s heart start to beat fast. He turned around to try and stop him but as soon as he did Brett fully laid himself over him. Eddy’s heart couldn’t breath. Was Brett still asleep? Not knowing what to do with his hands he laid them on the sides of the bed. Brett curled up closer to Eddy’s chest he was afraid that he could hear his heart.

“Mmm, your heart’s beating fast.” He heard Brett mumble.

“Yeah, it’s cuz of you!” Eddy, half yelled/ half whispered to him.

Brett hummed in response, “Sleep.” He mumbled. 

_How could he?_ He was anything but awake now. 


	2. Take it as you will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! New ch! I already had trouble with this though... so let’s see what happens next T^T
> 
> Please credit me if your get inspired by my ideas thanks!^^
> 
> [Chapter status: remake, full revision 8.19.20]  
> 

Brett blinked his eyes and he woke up to a blurry morning, where he found himself curled up against Eddy. He thought nothing of it at that moment because it’s was just too comfortable. Closing his eyes again he dozed off for a few moments but not too long after he felt Eddy stir awake. Eddy rub his face and tried to gently move Brett off of him but didn't have any success. Brett just wanted to stay in this position for a little longer.

“Brett, I need to get up,” Eddy whined, Brett grumbled in annoyance while he tried to burry himself as an attempt to get even closer to Eddy. Eddy let out a breath of exasperation he looked over to the nightstand to grab his phone. Eddy scooted over as much as could to check the time.

He then noticed a message from their manager he told them to dress up nicely for a party. A pair of suits would be delivered to their hotel. It was a party for elite musicians, the host was a fan of them and wanted to meet them personally. It surprised Eddy this was a really big opportunity they couldn't miss a chance to get a sponsor. He was going to tell Brett once he was more awake.

“Brett... Brett.” Eddy complained, right now, he really wanted to go brush his teeth.

Knowing that he had zero intentions of getting up Eddy decided to do the unthinkable. He drew the ‘sleepy’ Brett closer to him, Brett was shocked the moment he felt his lips touch him. Eddy used the opportunity given to him to quickly run to the bathroom. Eddy didn’t think of the consequences of his kiss until he finished brushing his teeth. His hand hovered over the doorknob, _Is he going to ask?_ He opened the door then peeked through the door to see where Brett was. He was finally up sitting on the bed as he sat on the checking his phone he didn't pay attention to him.

Eddy cleared his throat, "Hey Bro, it's your turn now." 

"Hmm? Oh ok," Brett got up to go to the bathroom.

Eddy told him that they had to wait awhile actually before going out and their plans had to get canceled. Annoyed Brett asked him what he meant. Eddy told him about their invitation to the party and Brett was genuinely surprised. The host somehow got the news that they arrived in Japan and conveniently was hosting a party now and wanted to meet them. A few moments later there was a knock at their door they opened it to see their suits they thanked him and he told them that he will be waiting for them at the lobby after they are dressed.

 _The room was too dark,_ Eddy thought. He walked over to open the shades and let the sunlight lit the room he was finally able to see the things around him a lot better. He remembers where he left their bags and went to grab his new change of clothes. Brett went to bathroom to change so he just decided to change behind the bed that happens to be next to the bathroom. Everything was fine until he was changing his pants he was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the door open and stumbled over when he heard Brett scream. Brett tried to stop him from falling over but they ended up falling to the floor while banging against the wall. Brett ended up landing on top of Eddy as he, unfortunately, fell to the floor.

"Bro! You scared the shit outta me!" Eddy slapped his chest while he was rubbed his shoulder to ease the mild pain.

"Sorry, Iㅡdidn'tㅡ _you scared me!_ " Brett stuttered.

They seemed to realize the position they were in and Brett quickly got up he tried not to look down at Eddy who currently wasn't wearing any pants.His face heated up knowing that he was on top of him.

"Just hurry up and change!" Brett scolded him.

Brett really wanted to kick their manager the moment they walked into the party they immediately felt so out of place. A change of clothes didn't set them straight from what everyone’s appearance was status wise. One look at them and they can tell that they are such peasant status. Subconsciously, Eddy stood closer to Brett as they went deeper into the venue. The ladies were dressed in simple but elegant styles while they complimented their partners. All the way at the end of the hall was a big open window that displayed the view of Tokyo. The tables had lots of food a waiter came over and handed him a glass of wine.

“So,” Eddy’s voice came out a little weak so he cleared his throat, “Where do we start?” He asked him.

In a clear mind Eddy would have been way to close for comfort. If Brett leaned forward he would have touched his lips. Brett scanned the room once more to see who they could talk to. Their bodies were so tense they couldn’t really process the situation they were in. Their manager did say that they had to find the host and thank him for inviting them. So, he guess they could start there.


	3. [Side Story|Angst] In another life I can call you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett introduces his new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! This is my first attempt at this type of story hope it fancy’s you enough to feel things anyhoo see u next ch!^^
> 
> [Chapter status: debut 8.21.20]
> 
> If you’re inspired by my ideas please credit me thank you!

Eddy sat by a bench at a park they used to take walks by. He was over looking a grassy field. A couple of people walked passed him as he sat on the bench, it was a nice chill evening to take a stroll. He closed his eyes to feel the cold breeze blow by him.

The events of lunch came crashing back. Brett was so excited to introduce his new girlfriend to him. She was really sweet just his type, he tried to show his happiness he really did. He hope all those acting skits they did before serve him well. He remembered the sting of pain he felt as he smiled laughing with them about a joke that Brett said. After a half an hour he gave up and told them a lie saying he forgot he had something to do at home. 

Brett gave him a warm smile and told his girlfriend about how forgetful Eddy was at times while his girlfriend laughed. His eyes fell to the floor, he remembered when that smile was only for him, now it be for  her . 

_Who was he kidding?_ He thought. She was perfect for him. He can finally fulfill another part of his life _that_ _he couldn’t give to him._

Eddy started playing with his hands as he looked down. Eddy felt his face heating up he had to blink his eyes to keep it from watering. A lot of time has passed while Eddy was thinking. The sky was only getting darker. The people around Eddy started heading back home. He was the only one left at the moment. At some point he just hugged his knees while he was still sitting on the bench to keep himself from shivering. The street light above him just lit up telling Eddy that he was staying here to long. He knew his phone buzzed a lot but couldn’t care to check it. He just wanted time to think about what was going on his head.

He took a deep breath,  _he had to go back._

_Would Brett had felt like this if he got a girlfriend first?_ It’s been so long since he ever felt that he could get someone... different, it never crossed his mind until today. He just felt so complete when he’s with Brett that he never considered that he be left alone. With too many thoughts on his mind he didn’t even notice his apartment lights were on when he turned his keys. 

“Eddy! Where were you? I thought you came back here.” It was Brett, he scared the shit outta him causing him to drop his keys. 

“Oh, sorry ㅡ I, uh, what are you doing here?” He asked.

He completely forgotten that he gave Brett a spare key years back when he first moved in. As much as he loved it when Brett came over today wasn’t the day...

He felt the familiar ping of heartache stab him as he continued to talk to him.

“Is... she..?” He trailed off.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I dropped her back home.” Brett told him.

Great. _He was able to relax a bit._ He wanted to kick himself for feeling this way. Brett was suddenly up Eddy’s face he flinched when Brett place his hand lightly on his forehead.

“You alright?” Brett asked concerned. He felt his own head to see if Eddy had a fever, Eddy moved his hand away.

“I’m.. fine.” He said. 

“Are you sure? You been so spacey since lunch.” 

_Since... he met her..._

Eddy tried to mask the pain in his eyes by closing them, “Yeah, I just feel a little off today don’t worry about it.” He managed to say.

“Eddy...” Brett called his name in such a small voice it broke his heart.

He attempted to touch his shoulder but Eddy instantly shy away.

“Sorry uh, I’m going to go to sleep if you wanted to stay over the night you know where your bed is.” Eddy told him without looking at him.

He really hated to do this to Brett but at the moment his heart is just crushed by the one person he loved. He couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. He had to let his heart heal.

Brett gave him a very conflicted look. He couldn’t understand why he was being like this. He seemed fine just this afternoon. Something told him that he couldn’t leave him alone like this so, he should stay for the night. 

“Yeah, I’ll stay over ok?” Brett smiled Eddy looked away and just hummed in agreement. 

Right after he went straight to bed. He was quite exhausted. He thought that sleeping would take his mind off of things but boy, did it not. He ended up staying awake with his thoughts turning darker by the moment.

_He didn’t love you. He never loved you. He like girls_. Now, for sure while he has a new chapter of his life you are a chapter behind in the past...  Eddy bit his lip and rubs the tears from his face finally he couldn’t take it anymore.

He knew Brett fell asleep long ago and decided to go to his room. Slowly as he could he opened the door. He walked over to see Brett sound asleep he smiled a bit he looked cute like this. How could someone this cute give him such a heartache?

_Just this once..._ Eddy leaned down to give him a kiss. His lips felt so soft, his tears fell to his face. He flinched when Brett turned over. Clumsily and as lightly as he could he tried to dap his tears away without waking him up. 

_**I know tomorrow you will be hers, but tonight you can be mine. Just for this moment... and then, I promise, I’ll let you go.** _


	4. Key to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Eddy finally meet the host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for tuning in! Sorry it took me so long to update I was practicing.... my hiatus its a very complicated skill to maintain :) LOL whelp here's da chapter! 
> 
> Additions later on... check ch for updates!  
> [Chapter status: added OC, Updates, 11.1.20.]

Brett and Eddy were taken further away from the party to a different room where they met a popular idol Eddy was taken back because he kind of recognized her. Alice’s father was the host of the party he was one of the biggest businessmen in Japan. He clearly dotted his daughter and wanted to meet the people she idolized. Alice told them that she arranged men to take their belongings from the hotel they were staying at and leave them in a grand room in her hotel. She said the room they were staying at was unnaceptable and wanted to give them the best experience in Japan. Brett asked how they knew what hotel they were and he quickly realized what stupid question that was. Alice told them how she found their channel on the rare occasions that she had time off and enjoyed their content so much. She told them if they ever needed a sponsor then they knew who to call. 

Eddy laughed this was basically what their manager wanted but he didn't want to mention it. They spent the rest of the afternoon understanding what it was like to be in her life it was a new world that they were not used to at all. Brett jokingly told her how they should do a youtube collab about swapping their lives. At first, she was confused then she agreed but then remembered that she was still under her entertainment company that wasn't run by her father so any collabs they would have to consult them first and it would take months... 

"It's pretty difficult for you nowadays isn't it?" Eddy asked Alice.

"Yes.. between my hectic schedules this is perhaps the first time in... 6 months I have had a full day off? But don't worry about it I do enjoy my job. Though I am worried about you two as if our collaboration went through my fans may attack you... It's cruel nowadays." She smiled sadly. 

Brett emphasized at her worries there are so many cuts in their videos that their fans don't know about. Things that they said that they had to consult many times if they can leave it in the video because they were afraid it would become controversial. Alice told them since she has worked hard to become the IT girl in Japan right now she was gifted a few days to rest she asked if it be alright for them to play a song for her. They instantly agreed and she was overjoyed Alice told them to play her the song when the party ends and to just enjoy the rest of the party. 

They went back out the party to enjoy the orchestral that was playing at the moment, it was a slow dance and everyone seemed to have a partner but them. Eddy smirked and leaned out his hand to Brett. Brett gave him the look, _Are you serious?_ Eddy gestured his hand again wanted Brett to take it. Brett sighed as he gave in _the things he did for his best friend._ They slowed danced to the end of the song Brett couldn't even look at Eddy it was so awkward to him. he didn't want to know what other were thinking about either seeing the two of them slow dancing. 

"That was nice." Eddy smiled.

"Yeah, well shut up!" Brett slapped Eddy's arm as soon as he let go of his hand. 

Brett followed Eddy as they walked out to the patio it was a nice open area and they could see a nice view. "What did you think about her?" Eddy asked him.

Brett was confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know... I mean she was nice... cute... what..about you?" Brett couldn't tell where Eddy was getting at in this conversation.

_Did Eddy like her?_ "You mean you wanted to try for her? Go ahead man! I can help you."

"No-" Eddy was clearly frustrated and flustered at the same time, the worst combination. "I mean.. have you ever thought about something like that?" 

_Had you ever thought about you and me._ Eddy was trying to say but he was so tongued tided he couldn't say anything correctly. Brett's denseness wasn't helping his case either. He couldn't _believe_ that he thought that he was into her...

"I don't know haven't really had time to be interested in girls if that is what your asking." Brett told him.

Eddy wanted to scream, "No.. like us..." Eddy managed to say. "What did you think about... us?" 

"Eddy don't worry about me, you're my best friend I won't go after the same girl you would you can trust me." Brett smiled he clasped his hand on his shoulder.

Eddy felt like he wanted to break down, "Come on, let's go back inside." Brett turned around before he could even say anything back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was previously named Times Have Changed... I felt like it wasn't quite the best so I decided to rename it Miscommunication!


	5. To you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy is quite, who was he texting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter Status: remake, additions 2.21.21.]

Eddy didn’t say anything the rest of the night, he went straight to bed after. After a few hours of tossing and turning, he realizes he can’t sleep. He turned over again to face Brett he was sound asleep. Eddy forced himself to tear his eyes away from him. He decided to get up out of bed to text Alice. Very slowly, he walked over to the chair on the other side of the room to sit down. He did his best to lower the blue light, so he wouldn’t wake him up. 

He asked her what to do since he felt that he did something to fuck up their friendship. Instantly, she texted him back saying that she set up a reservation for them to go to Ueno Park she had a special event planned for them and told him that she got his back. She texted him saying she had to do her filming now so she will talk to him later. Eddy smiled, he was happy that Alice was willing to help him out, he was just hoping that he can finally make Brett understand what he meant to him. 

He didn’t realize how much of an issue it was for him to just be known as a _friend_ to him. He wanted something... more, the thought of him not being his most important person made him anxious. 

Brett was really tired but something made him wake up, he subconsciously felt that Eddy was missing. He felt around the bed to notice the empty space next to him that confirmed his suspicions. He opened his eyes and squinted in the direction of the blue light. The phone was shining at the corner of the side where Eddy was sitting. He ruffled his hair, he checked the time it was very late in the night why wasn’t Eddy asleep? It felt too empty he got up to tell him to come back to bed. He was texting someone he smiled at his phone, it stung him a little, who was he talking to? Eddy froze from the sound of someone shuffling around. “Eddy? What are you doing awake?” He heard Brett mumble.

“Sorry,” He apologizes, “Did the light wake you up? I tried my best to hide it, I couldn’t sleep.” He confessed. 

Brett walked over to pull on his sleeve trying to direct him back to bed. “Come on just come back to bed.” 

Eddy bit his lip, his feelings were conflicting his mind again, but he realized what time it was and agreed that they need sleep. He nodded and joined him back to bed. Brett wrapped his arms around him he shivered, the bed was warm but they both were cold from being out of bed. He turned around to face Brett and accept his warmth, he guesses he will figure things out in the morning.


End file.
